


Payback is gonna hurt

by Katrina



Series: Katrina's H/C Bingo: Round 9 [11]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Assault, Gen, H/C bingo, Jason Has Issues, lots of issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Jason hates running into one of Vaas's gangs.





	Payback is gonna hurt

Everything ached, and Jason was happy when he found a place to rest and do some recovery. 

Running into a group of Vaas’s mooks had not been in his plans for the day. And it came after a run-in with the tiger. So they managed to get the drop on Jason when he was most distracted.

Luckily, the only gunshot that touched him was one they’d fired as he bolted, and it burned along his ribs. It was good for him that they were shit at actually hitting a moving target.

Great at beating the shit out a stationary one, though. Grimacing, Jason straighten out a finger that was very definitely broken. Could feel bruises forming over his shoulders and along his ribs. Fuckers. They hadn’t hesitated to use their guns as clubs. Which was good, because if they had straight out shot him, Jason would be very dead. 

It sounded like Vaas wanted to kill him personally, though. Which Jason could live with, because he was going to be the one to kill Vaas. 

First, though, he needed to heal up. 

There was another snap as he put a bone back into place. He was lucky that he’d been able to cover his head, or Jason might be dealing with another concussion. Which, given he was still getting over the last one, was a good thing. But he could almost feel each spot where one of the gunbutts had hit him, or where he’d been kicked.

It was not going to help his reputation, getting ambushed like that. Though he had gotten away from Vaas’s people. Again. Which was going to piss off the bastard. Though that was all right with Jason. If he could piss Vaas right into a stroke, Jason would still dance on his grave. Happily.

Taking a deep breath, Jason felt his ribs as he did. Bruised, but he didn’t think any of them were broken. Still, it was going to be painful to move for a bit. It might almost be worth the effort to hit up the doctor, grab some pills, and sleep the rest of the day. 

But then he’d have to deal with fussing from Daisy. She was already worried about him, Jason knew that. And Liza would be ten times worse.

No, he might slip back for the painkillers, but not stay in the cave. 

Bandaging the last of the his injuries, Jason pushed himself to his feet. Everything ached, and he made a note to go back to that area and set every base Vaas had there on fire. He was going to find that bastards, and he was going to make sure none of them lived out the month. 

Rolling his shoulders, judging how much everything hurt, Jason grimaced. Yeah, it was going to be a fun couple of days. He’d have to be careful in his exploring. Maybe it was time to go take out some more towers. Break up Vaas’s communications was always a good goal. 

Pissing him off was even better.

Jason would make the man pay for the asskicking he just got from Vaas’s men. And then he’d go kill those men.

It would be good vengeance.


End file.
